totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Niesportowy sport!
Tori: I jak zgadza się? Przeliczał swoje pieniądze. Bucky: No.. Tori: Jeszcze no! POWINNO BYĆ! Bucky: Jest cała kwota.. Tori: '''Aaa dobrze. ''Uśmiechnęła się. '' '''Tori: A was widzowie witam w kolejnym odcinku. Ale tradycyjnie co się stało w poprzednim! Otóż zawodnicy zostali sprowadzeni prosto na nasz plan filmowy z czasów kowbojów i Indian. Ależ było zabawy w ich świetnych ciuszkach! Sama dobierałam dodatki.. ale mi zniszczyli zabawę niewdzięcznicy.. Ehh.. Zmierzyli się w trzech prostych zadankach! Okazało się, że to Aktorzy są najlepsi w pojedynkach strzeleckich, niszczeniu i bójkach w saloonie oraz najlepiej potrafią chwycić bydło za rogi! Ihhaaa! Podczas dramatycznej nie-ceremonii program miał opuścić Marcus. Ale im miny zbladły po tej informacji. Hahaha! Bezcenne. Wkurzył się nieco i w końcu wyznał uczucia do Cassie. Można powiedzieć, mamy nową parkę sezonu! Ojj nie-spodoba się to pewnie niektórym. Szykuje się duża zmiana, więcej szalonych wyzwań, więcej zabawy! Co nas czeka? Dowiedzie się dziś w odcinku Totalnej Porażki - Nowych na Planie! Bucky: Zapomniałaś o Planie.. Tori: Zanudzą się, jak będę im serwowała co odcinek pełny tytuł.. Bucky: Jak uważasz. Tori: A nowe obowiązki nie czekają na ciebie czasem? Bucky: Ta.. ta.. Wyszedł z przyczepy, a Tori dalej szczerzyła się do kamery, aż puszczono Opening. xD Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Przyczepa Stażystów 130px ''Drużyna jakoś przerażona siedziała w swojej przyczepie. '''Ellen: Er ist zły ja? Derek: Bardzo zły pewnie. Nerwowo kręcił w dłoni figurką. Derek: Będzie się chyba mścił. Georgia: 'Mamy przewagę liczebną. Jak nie teraz, to potem! '''Derek: '''Ale powinnaś wiedzieć lepiej co nam za to grozi.. '''Pamela: '''Dokładnie! ''Wyciągnęła szkatułkę. '''Pamela: '''Wykradł mi pewnie zdjęcia! Brakuje mi jakiś sześciu zdjęć! '''Derek: '''Skąd ich tyle masz? '''Pamela: Wydrukowałam, przed programem na zapas! Wystarczy mi na rok kochania się! Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zapamiętać.. postarać się przywrócić niektórym zdrowy rozsądek. Derek: To może.. Skrycie wyciągnął jakąś grę? Ellen: Gut pomysł! Rufus: 'Czy ja.. ''Ellen spojrzała na niego gniewnym wzrokiem. '''Rufus: '''Ok zagram.. '''Pamela: Łiii! To ja też! Derek: Mamy więc czterech graczy! Yay! Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''W końcu! Tak dawno w to nie grałem. Obym z wprawy nie wyszedł. ''Przez długi czas grali sobie rozmawiając. Georgia znudzona sięgnęła sobie po jedną z swoich książek do psychologii czytając na swoim łóżku. Rouse jakoś dziwnie się chowała i nikt nie wiedział, gdzie ona jest. '' '''Derek: I punkt! Wziął kolejną kartę. Pamela: Wciąż nie rozumiem tej gry.. Derek: To księżniczka z dębowego grodu.. Ellen: Nein ich się nie zgadzam! Rufus: Z czym? Ellen: Du podebrałeś mi kolejne karty! Rufus: 'Nie e.. ''Machnął ręką wysypując karty. '''Rufus: '''Ojć.. '''Ellen: Du oszukiwista ist! Zaczęła go dusić. Rufus: Ratujcie.. Zaczął stękać i robił się purpurowy. Jakoś nikt się nie przejmował. Derek: '''To jest drzewiec! Drze-wiec! '''Pamela: Dżu-stin! Derek: '''Drze-wiec! '''Pamela: '''Dżu-stin! '''Derek: To bez sensu.. Załamał ręce. Derek: Dlaczego zgodziłaś się grać.. Pamela: 'Sama nie wiem! To Justin uwielbia takie gry! ''Przyłożyła zdjęcie do twarzy. 'Pamela: '''Tak ja Justin lubię takie gry. ''Odsunęła zdjęcie. 'Pamela: '''Kochanie! Kocham cię! ''Przysunęła zdjęcie. 'Pamela: '''No oczywiście! Kto by nie kochał takiego zaradnego faceta. A masz Alex! Nie będę samotny. ''Odsunęła zdjęcie. '''Pamela: '''Jesteś taki cudowny! Musimy ze sobą chodzić! '''Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): Muszę być miły.. jestem miły, ale ludzie! Oni mi zniszczyli całą planszę. Nie no.. gdzie ja kupię taki kolekcjonerki egzemplarz trzydzieści cztery lata po premierze gry! Przysunęła zdjęcie, ale nagle Rufus o nią uderzył i spadła na planszę. Ellen: 'Przyznaj się oszukiwisto! '''Rufus: '''Przyznaję! Przyznaję! Już mnie nie bij… ''Siedząca w oddali Georgia sączyła herbatę, którą przyniosła z stołówki. 'Georgia: '''Oni są tak żałośni.. ''Spojrzała zza książki. '''Georgia: Ahh brak słów, brak słów. Przyłożyła palce do czoła, zastanawiając się. Georgia: 'Wiem co zdziałam.. '''Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Na początek mam świetny plan. Może i jest kilku zdrajców, ale co tam. Pierwsze co zrobię to namówię Marcusa i Rufusa by głosowali w końcu na jedną z tych ofiar. Oczywiście zrobię to tylko w wypadku przegranej. Wypadałoby udawać zaangażowanie, ale o to trudno w takich dobitnych warunkach. Przyczepa Aktorów 130px ''W przyczepie Aktorów ponownie było słychać świętowanie jak i jeszcze pojękiwania po ostatnim zadaniu. '''John: '''Wciąż mnie bark boli.. ''Rozmasowywał go sobie. '' '''John: '''Spisałeś się rozwalając saloon, ale przez ciebie jesteśmy poranieni! '''Lorenzo: '''A czego ty chcesz niemodna kreaturo!? '''Joqline: Właśnie.. chyba wygraliśmy więc po co się czepiać. John: '''Ale zanudzę się jak kogoś nie zaczepię.. '''Pedro: To ja cie zaczepię! Szturchnął go lekko. '' '''Pedro:' Powiedz jedno.. Wkurzony spoglądał na Johna. Pedro: 'Jak mogłeś mnie rozłożyć! '''John: '''No.. ćwiczyłem i trochę napakowałem. '''Pedro: '''Na serio? '''John: '''Nom! Nieco diety, trochę nauki i jestem normalnie dobrym człowiekiem! ''Pedro się załamał po tym. '''Pedro: Jak to prawy! John: 'Hy? ''Nagle został złapany za koszulą. '''Pedro: Gdzie popełniłem błąd! GDZIE! John: '''Spokojnie.. inni na nas patrzą.. '''Lorenzo: '''Owww! Jakie to sweet! Nie tak jak ten brutal Vincer! '''Vince: Vince… Lorenzo: '''Cicho! Czytam horoskop i przeczytałem Vincer! Cancer to ta nazwa choroby u biednych prawda? '''Vince: '''Byłbyś bardziej wrażliwy na problemy innych.. '''Lorenzo: Na razie myślę o sobie i o moich ochrowym szaliku który ma na ciebie focha! Vince: A nie apaszka! Lorenzo: 'Zostaw mnie! ''Wkurzony odwrócił się z gazetką. 'Vince: '''W ogóle zagraniczna gazeta? '''Lorenzo: '''Edukuję się! '''John: '''Dobra.. oni są dziwniejsi. '''Vince: '''Jam nie dziwny! Jam ekscentryczny poeta wiodący swymi czułymi słówkami. ''Wziął do ust różę i zaklasnął. '''Vince: Oraz wielki romantyk.. Lorenzo: 'Pff.. ''Pociągnął za kwiatka szarpiąc mu usta kolcami. '''Vince: '''AA! '''Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''On jest taki inny! Kąpie się w centrum uwagi innych, a to moja rola przecież! Jak mam promować ochrowy kolor skoro on się wtrąca promując miłość! '''Noel: '''Właściwie to ja chętnie bym posłuchał czegoś o tym kolorze. '''Lorenzo: Oh! Naprawdę! Oczy mu zabłysły. Lorenzo: 'Wiedziałem że.. ''Noel jednak podszedł do Vince’a. '''Noel: To szafir? Vince: 'Koszula? '''Noel: '''Nom.. ma strasznie przyciągający kolor. '''Vince: '''Dzięki? '''Lorenzo: '''Grr! ''Dziwnie zginał rękami bokiem, krzywo spoglądając. 'Pedro: '''Huh? '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Nawet zezowatym pozwalają uczestniczyć w show! Kto następny będzie.. kaleka bez nóg!? '''Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''To oficjalne.. tylko ja jestem piękny i muszę swą pięknością pokonać Vince’a! Gdzieś za przyczepami 130px 130px ''Cassie i Marcus, zdala od swoim drużyn siedzieli sobie daleko za przyczepami by nikt ich nie widział. 'Cassie: '''W końcu przyznałeś się. '''Marcus: '''Tsa.. trochę mi to zajęło. '''Cassie: '''Oskarżasz się? ''Zaśmiała się. '''Cassie: '''Aż tak ci zawróciłam? '''Marcus: Bez przesady, bywały ładniejsze. Cassie: '''Pewnie ty mój amancie. '''Marcus: Możesz mnie tak nie nazywać? Cassie: Mogę.. Marcus: Dziękuję. Cassie: 'Ale ktoś powiedział, że muszę? '''Marcus: '''Powiedz… ''Starał się odkleić od siebie Cassie. '''Marcus: Długo tutaj będziemy siedzieli!? Cassie: Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy! Marcus: Można to skrócić? Chytrze się spojrzał. Marcus: '''Chętnie bym wysadził tą „śmierć” '''Cassie: Nierozsądne to trochę.. Marcus: Tsa.. wiem.. marzenia. Cassie: '''Wiesz tak sobie myślę.. '''Marcus: '''Ta? '''Cassie: Dlaczego Python? Marcus: '''A długa historia. '''Cassie: Chętnie bym posłuchała. Marcus: 'Kiedyś w naszej okolicy zamieszkała pewna rodzina, do dzisiaj mnie wkurzali. Ten sąsiad nie lepszy był ode mnie... wspaniałe to było! Łaziliśmy wtedy po lesie by wysadzić szałas hipisa, który chciał chronić jakieś ćmy w miejscu gdzie miał powstać kompleks działkowy. '''Cassie: '''Jakie ćmy? '''Marcus: '''Cholera wie jakie! Kto tam zrozumie hipisa!? '''Cassie: N'ieładnie.. nieładnie… '''Marcus: '''Akurat podkładaliśmy petardy pod jego szałas. On wtedy miał przerwę na zbieranie korzeni i robali jako jego stylu życia. Odrażający, ale prawdziwy. Wtedy gdy podkładaliśmy nagle na tego sąsiada coś zeskoczyło. To był właśnie ten niesławny pyton. Zaczął się z nim szarpać, ale nie mógł się wydostać. '''Cassie: '''Okropne.. Powiedz, że? '''Marcus: '''Pomogłem? Chciałem go w sumie zostawić, ale wąż go puścił kiedy go tknąłem. Przypałętał się za mną no i co miałem zrobić? Przygarnąłem go, a wiadomość szybko się rozniosła. '''Cassie: O tym, że jesteś zaklinaczem? Marcus: '''Nie! W brukowcu był nagłówek „Hipisowi rozwaliło zderzak po leśnej uczcie” Akurat! Myśmy mu wysadzili go z szałasem! '''Cassie: '''Całkiem o co innego chodziło.. ale rozumiem. '''Marcus: Ehh.. przypisali mi zasługę, ale nieważne. Wypełniając papiery źle wpisałem rodzaj węża i wtedy ten dureń w schronisku tak do mnie powiedział i się nagle przyjęło. Cassie: '''To w sumie ta historyjka ciekawa nawet. '''Marcus: '''A tam ciekawa… On do dziś myśli, że go uratowałem! '''Cassie: '''Zrobiłeś na mnie wielkie wrażenie. '''Marcus: To chyba pierwszy raz. Cassie: Kiedy tak normalnie rozmawiamy co nie? Ten się podrapał nieco wstydliwie. Cassie: 'Spokojnie. Zawsze możemy traktować się jak wrogowie. ''Ten się zarumienił. '''Marcus: Ciebie chyba nawet bym.. nie chciał już wiesz? Ale może czasem niemodnie ubrana. Uderzyła go przyjacielsko w bark. Cassie: '''Ależ z ciebie okrutnik. '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Poczułam się.. tak.. szczęśliwa jak nigdy! '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Poszło dobrze na pierwszy raz.. znaczy pff… w tych sprawach jestem ekspertem jak od wysadzania. Wesoło spędzali czas, nie wiedząc o czającej się obserwatorce. Joqline: '''Cassie? Ona.. '''Silvi: '''Mówiłam ci! Okłamuje cię! '''Joqline: A sądziłam.. Silvi: '''Gadali o tym przecież! Więc musisz to zrobić. Musisz! '''Joqline: '''Znaczy.. mam ją? '''Silvi: Dokładnie! Joqline: Pewna nie jestem.. ja.. Silvi: Zrobisz co uważasz. Odsunęła się odchylając gałąź. Silvi: '''Zrób co musisz. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Za trefną eliminację poprzednią trzeba mu zadać cios prosto w serce. A to dopiero początek, bo za Joqline podąży Noel! A wliczając Lorenzo któremu niewiele do szczęścia potrzeba można pozbyć się groźnych rywali. Pedro, Johnie i Vince, wylecicie po niej! No może jeszcze Lorenza w tą grupę wcisnę. Marcusa pewnie wykończą inni przy okazji, więc umyję ręce od tego. Będzie zbyt załamany. Ahh! Bałabym się, gdybym nie była sobą. Nagle rozbrzmiał komunikat informujący by zawodnicy stawili się prosto na stadionie, znajdującym się obok studia pierwszego. Stadion 130px 130px Zawodnicy przybyli po zawołaniu prosto na stadion, znajdujący się o dziwo niedaleko ich przyczep. Tori: No więc moi drodzy zawodnicy! Dzisiaj będzie na początek powtórka z rozrywki! Derek: Znaczy wyzwanie z poprzedniego sezonu? Tori: Mniej więcej.. Derek: Spoko. Noel: Ja zgłaszam sprzeciw! W ostatnim sezonie przy niektórych ducha wyzionęliśmy.. Marcus: '''Oj w szczególności przy jednym ci się udało. Mehehe.. '''Silvi: Masz śmiech jak koza.. Cassie: 'Moja koza.. ''Wtuliła się w niego. '''Tori: Moi drodzy. ZAMKNĄĆ MORDY ALBO ŁBY POLECĄ! Wszyscy w trymiga się ogarnęli i zszokowali. Tori: 'Od razy lepiej. ''Uśmiechnęła przekręcając się głową. 'Tori: '''No.. od razu lepiej! Na początek jednak dam wam coś tak banalnego i prostego, że sobie poradzicie! Włazić mi na stadion! ''Posłusznie wszyscy wbili na stadion. '' Pierwsza konkurencja 130px 130px ''Ich oczom ukazało się coś co przypominało tor przeszkód. '''Tori: Moje ulubione zadanie w którym wy lubicie obrywać! Pedro: Skąd ci przychodzą takie pomysły!? Tori: 'Stąd.. ''Pokazała im playboya dla mężczyzn. Chłopacy byli w skowronkach. '''Noel: '''Gazetka.. '''Rufus: Dla dorosłych.. Georgia: Naprawdę podnieca was papier i nieco farby? Chłopaki to żałosny podgatunek. Obróciła się spoglądając na Pamelę liżącą się z zdjęciem Justina. Georgia: Wywal to zdjęcie w końcu! Znalazłabyś kogoś realniejszego. Zaczęła się z nią szarpać. Pamela: On jest mój! Kocham mojego Russo! Georgia: '''Przestań być wchłaniana w komercyjny świat prostaczko! '''Pamela: Pusta nie jestem! Georgia: Czy na pewno! W końcu padły na ziemię. Derek: Naprawdę ma uwypuklone kształty! Vince: O takich serenady piszą.. Lorenzo: 'Dla takiej ubrałbym nieochrową apaszkę.. ''Wspólnie w trójkę westchnęli. 'Tori (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Nie pamiętam by w ich zgłoszeniach były o tym wzmianki. Chyba, że… to te taśmy których nie oglądałam! '''Bucky: '''Oddajcie mi to. ''Szybko chwycił za magazyn i się zarumienił. '''Bucky: Nie to czasopismo. Dał jej właściwe i zniknął. Rufus: Ej! Nie uciekaj z .. Zanim dokończył oberwał w łeb od Ellen. Ellen: Dich nicht wiss głupi Mann! Zza jej pleców pojawiła się Rouse z maszynką do mięsa, chcąc włożyć do niej palec Ellen. Niemka nagle się obróciła a Rouse zniknęła. Tori: 'O to prawdziwy magazyn! ''Pokazała im bliżej. '''Derek: Wiesz, że to czasopismo dla szkolących się opiekunów osób z zaburzeniami psychicznymi? Tori: No wiem! Oni cudownie postrzegają świat! Myślą, że surfingują na deskach do prasowania, boks to walka na poduchy , że nie wspomnę o bolesnych skokach do wody, a raczej błotka! Zawodnicy się zniechęcili. Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Sportowcy.. jedna z typowych grup których naprawdę nie znoszę! Większość to albo podstępne cwaniaczki albo bezmózgie koksy. Tylko dla nich nie potrafię być miły i spokojny. '''Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pewnie wspominałem, ale nienawidzę sportu! Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ich liebe sport! Ist gur fur mich und ich lubię nawalanki na arenie. Das ist zadanie fur mich! '''Tori: Pierwsze zadanie jest na rozgrzewkę oraz sprawdzenie jak wam pójdzie. Po każdej konkurencji będzie odpadać jakaś ilość najsłabszych ludzi. W ostatniej konkurencji ci co przetrwają do końca będą walczyli o nietykalność oraz specjalną nagrodę! Na miejscu pojawił się Hernando. Hernando: 'Jestem szefowo! ''Pomachał do ludzi. '''Hernando: '''Yoł ziomale! '''Tori: '''Jako, że w sumie Bucky potrzebował gotówki postanowiłam iż mój Hernando straci robotę, ale zamiast go wylać drużyna która wygra zadanie otrzyma jego! Genialne nie! '''Derek: '''To jak wyzysk wygląda… '''Hernando: Luzik ziomy! Chętnie spróbuję sił ziomy! Pamela: 'Ależ on wyluzowany! ''Polizała zdjęcie. '''Pamela: '''Ale wciąż cię kocham! '''Georgia: Mózg ci ta farba przeżarła.. Odsunęła się chowając za Ellen. '' '''Tori:' Dobra.. Cisza! Ciągle spamujemy rozmowami i musimy zacząć zadanie! Zaczynając od nowa, to tor przeszkód. Odpadną dwie osoby z każdej drużyny. Ale jako, że w jednej jest mniej osób u nich tylko jednak wyleci z dalszej gry. Noel: '''Dlaczego? Mają łatwiej.. '''Joqline: Zgadzam się! Mają w sumie dwie osoby przy których można bać się o swoje życie. Nagle poczuła delikatny dotyk. Vince: Moja kochana.. nie pozwolę komukolwiek cię skrzywdzić. Ta się zarumieniła, ale szybko straciła zainteresowanie sztucznym podrywem. Tori: '''Trudno, jest jak jest. Ruszacie wszyscy na raz. Na początek, mijacie latające worki! Potem skoczenie przez platformy pod którymi są ogromne kolce! Na koniec wspinacie się na ścianę bólu, która zaskoczy was paroma uderzeniami. Na końcu złapiecie flagę. Osoby z flagą przejdą dalej. Żeby wam ułatwić, albo utrudnić możecie się faulować. '''Marcus: '''Perfekcyjnie. '''Silvi: Zobaczymy dla kogo. Tori: 'Więc gotowi! ''Wszyscy zaczęli się rozgrzewać. '''Tori: Na miejsca! Przyjęli pozycje do startu. Tori: Start! Wszyscy zaczęli biec, poza Georgią, Derekiem i Noelem. Tori: A z wami co! Georgia,Derek,Noel: Sport to nasz wróg konieczny! Tori: 'Dobra.. nieważne.. poobserwuję was w oddali. ''Siadła sobie na wieżyczkę obserwując sobie ich zmagania. Pierwsi zawodnicy byli właśnie przy workach. '''Marcus: '''Za wąskie to przejście… '''Cassie: '''Można którym się chce? '''Joqline: Chyba tak.. Rouse: Łii! Wyzwanie.. Wyskoczyła nad nimi głowami. Rouse: 'Muszę przejść test! ''Nagle kadr zmniejszył się pokazując tylko jej oczy wypełnione pasją. 'Rouse: '''By móc mieć miano łowczyni! ''Rzuciła się do biegu, ale pierwszy worek strącił ją w dół. '''Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wyglądało na bolesne. Ja nie chcę takiego wyzwania! Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'I tyle przyszło z jej zawzięcia. Nah.. '''Cassie: '''Idę! ''Zaczęła biec. Marcus zajął sobie drugą belkę i szedł. 'Cassie: '''Dobrze ci idzie. '''Marcus: '''Tobie też nie najgorzej. ''Spokojnie szli sobie, mijając kolejne nadlatujące worki. '''Joqline: Cassie... Pogadać poważnie musimy! Cassie: Joqline, nie w tej chwili. Mygnął przed nią worek. Joqline: 'Ale to ważne.. ''I przed nią przeleciał worek. '''Joqline: Bardzo! Cassie: Po drugiej stronie.. już.. Dotarła pierwsza z wszystkich. Cassie: '''Yay! '''Marcus: Hah! Słabo.. Sam dotarł jako drugi. Marcus: '''Sądziłem iż na lepiej cię stać panno idealna. '''Cassie: Zobaczymy panie sabotujący. Wspólnie pobiegli dalej. '' '''Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Nie wierzę.. to jest prawda co mówiła i pokazywała.. a ja w duchu starałam się w to nie wierzyć. ''Pedro, John i Ellen przybiegli również do kładek. John: Worki? Będzie łatwo! Zaczął pędzić prosto przed siebie mijając worki. Pedro: 'Też tak potrafię! ''Wkurzony wyciągnął pistolet mierząc w worki, które jakimś cudem go mijały. '''Ellen: Das ich nicht w sportowym stylu! Odbijała worki pięściami jakby to była wata. Pedro: 'Przerażasz mnie.. '''Ellen: '''Gut! Sehr gut! ''W międzyczasie Marcus wraz z Cassie znaleźli się przed platformami. '''Marcus: '''Hmm.. '''Cassie: '''Wiesz, że to łamigłówka trochę. '''Marcus: Domyślam się przecież! Cassie: 'Tak pytam. ''Wskoczyła na jedno pole. 'Cassie: '''Hah! Łatwo będzie. ''Szła spokojnie dalej. Marcus ją papugował. '''Cassie: '''Ej! '''Marcus: '''Cóż.. gram zazwyczaj nie fair. '''Cassie: Przymknę oko. Marcus: '''Kochana jesteś. '''Cassie: Na.. Nagle żle stąpnęła i rozleciała się płytka. Pod spodem były kolce, miała spaść, ale Marcus ją złapał. Marcus: '''Trzymam cię.. '''Cassie: Yay! Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Nie pozwolił mi spaść! Cudownie! '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co właściwie przed chwilą się stało!? Wciągnął dziewczynę w górę. Marcus: '''W porządku? '''Cassie: Dzi..dziękuję.. Zarumieniła się. Bez słowa przeszli dalej. '' ''Do kładek ponownie zbliżyli się kolejny zawodnicy. Rouse w tym czasie wychodziła już z dołka. Rouse: 'Udało się! Wredne worki mnie nie pokonają! Zdam test na.. ''Ekran znowu pokazał jej oczy pełne pasji. '''Rouse: Łowczynią ufoków! Lorenzo: Jak mi się nie chce nic.. Derek: 'No nie? Po co się ścigać. '''Georgia: '''Hah! Dokładnie. ''Spokojna grupa z ostatnim miejscem spokojnym spacerem sobie szła. '''Silvi: '''Nie boicie się? Hmmm.. '''Georgia: Od nas jedna osoba odpadnie. Najmniej wysportowana. Żadna strata! Zbliżyli się właśnie do dołka. Georgia: 'Ruszamy! ''Georgia a za nią Derek szli razem przez kładkę. Vince postanowił iść pierwszy. 'Vince: '''Oczaruję te worki! ''Uśmiechnął się zalotnie do jednego z nich. 'Vince: '''Mą miłością! ''Złapał za nadlatujący worek, który niespodziewanie przestał się bujać. '''Vince: Owww! Silvi: YY.. Noel: 'Ważne, że skuteczne! ''Zaczął iść, ale nagle Silvi go zatrzymała. '''Silvi: '''Zaraz! Ty? Mówiłeś, że nie znosisz sportu! '''Noel: '''Ale chcę wygrać dla drużyny! '''Silvi: '''Jak chcesz szczęścia drużyny to.. '''Noel: Nie słucham nikogo poza sojuszem! Zaczął iść, ale wkurzona jego zachowaniem podstawiła mu nogę i chłopak zleciał do rowu. Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nikt bezczelnie mnie obrażać nie będzie! Matce się nie dałam! Ojcu się nie dałam, to tym bardziej obcemu! Silvi: '''Można iść. '''Lorenzo: '''On się nie wkurzy? '''Silvi: Aj tam! Wyświadczam przysługę drużynie. Lorenzo: Jak uważasz. Wzruszył tylko i za nią szedł. Vince odblokował im proste przejście. '' '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Miłość jest najpotężniejszą siłą zdolną przełamać każdy opór! <3 ''Georgia i Derek jakimś cudem również minęli worki. Derek: 'Dobrze poszło. '''Georgia: '''Banalne. ''Obrócili się spoglądając na Rouse, ktora się wydostała oraz Rufusa. '''Georgia: '''Przejdźcie! '''Rufus: '''Ja.. ''Padł na ziemię załamany. '' '''Rufus: Nie mogę.. W międzyczasie John, Pedro natknęli się na Joqline stojącą przed planszą. Joqline: Dobrze, że jesteście! Pedro: Ta? Czemu dalej nie szłaś! Joqline: '''Musiałam na kogoś z drużyny poczekać. Cassie w tyle zostawiła, z Marcusem poleciała do przodu. '''John: '''Z nim! '''Pedro: Co oni!? Joqline: Nie wiem.. ale.. Pedro: 'Różniej się wyjaśnię, co mamy zrobić!? '''Ellen: '''Ich wisst! Ta plansza zapadać się. '''Pedro: '''To zaradzimy na to coś. ''Uśmiechnął się i postrzelił każdą z plansz. Połowa się zapadła, odsłaniając pozostałe. '''Pedro: '''Nie dziękujcie. '''Ellen: Danke! Ułatwiasz meine drużyna! Staranowała ich i zaczęła przechodzić. John: '''Świetna robota.. '''Pedro: Zamiast mnie krytykować.. Złapał go i szarpnął nim w stronę platformy. Pedro: '''Pędź! '''Joqline: Dojdziemy, tylko szybko! Zyskamy przewagę. John: '''Już.. idę.. '''Joqline: '''A na jej plecach to.. była? '''Pedro: '''Chyba tak... '''Joqline: Dziwne trochę.. Rozgarnęli się i przeszli, przez planszę. Przy ścianie jako pierwsi byli Marcus i Cassie. Cassie: Zwykła ściana wspinaczkowa? Uwielbiam to! Chwyciła się wystających kamieni i zaczęła się wspinać. Marcus: 'Trzeba iść.. ''Sam zaczął się wspinać. 'Marcus: '''Hah! Oczywiście pierwszy z drużyny. '''Cassie: '''Właśnie.. nie byli wkurzeni? '''Marcus: '''A co mnie tam oni! Poradzę sobie z nimi. '''Cassie: '''Nie chciałabym.. ''Nagle z ścianki walnęła ją rękawica bokserska i spadła na dół. '''Marcus: Że co to było! Cassie: 'Bolało.. ałć.. ''Pozbierała się i otrząsnęła. '''Cassie: Nah.. muszę się pozbierać. Marcus dorarł na szczyt i chwycił flagę. Marcus: Hah! Pierw.. Nagle otworzyła się zapadnia i wchłonęło go. Cassie: 'Marcus!? ''Wspięła się znacznie szybciej, chwyciła flagę swojej drużyny i nerwowo padła na ziemię. 'Cassie: '''Co knu.. ''Ponownie otworzyła się zapadnia. I ją wessało do środka. '' ''Przy belce Derek, Georgia oraz Rouse która zdążyła przejść czekali na Rufusa. 'Georgia: '''Rufus.. nie bój się.. '''Rufus: '''Będę się bał.. ''Worki znowu się rozkołysały. '''Georgia: '''To na nic, a czas tracimy. '''Derek: '''A w sumie.. nie widziałem Pameli. '''Georgia: '''Sądzisz? '''Derek: '''Została chyba na starcie. '''Georgia: Rufus! Cofnij się i znajdź Pamelę. Rufus: 'Zgoda! ''Uciekał szybciej niżby się spodziewali. '''Georgia: '''Może ona chociaż dojdzie. '''Derek: Zobaczymy. Rouse: '''Ruszmy na łowy! ''W trójkę poszli dalej. Ellen właśnie dobiegła do ścianki. '' '''Ellen: Ich bin gut! Sehr gut! Zaczęła się wspinać. Szło jej dobrze. Ellen: 'Nikt nich pokona mnie! ''Walnęła ją pięść bokserska, ale ta nic sobie nie robiła z tego. 'Ellen: '''Ich bin twarda jak skała! ''Dotarła na szczyt i chwyciła flagę. '''Ellen: '''Hah! '''Pamela: Łiii! Wygrałyśmy! Odczepiła się jej pleców. Ellen: Was du!? Nim skończyła wessało je do środka. Do ścianki dobiegła Joqline, Pedro i John. Pedro: '''Ok! John! Wspinaj się. '''John: Czemu ja? Pedro: Pokaż swoje mięśnie! John: 'Nie odpuścisz? ''Przystawił mu lufę do czoła. '''Pedro: '''Idż albo w ruletkę się pobawimy. '''Joqline: Spokojnie chłopaki! John: 'Niech ci będzie.. '''Joqline:'To za spokojna reakcja! On ci łeb chciał odstrzelić. '''John: '''Przyzwyczajenie. '''Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): Przyzwyczajenie!? Naprawdę!? John (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Już tyle razy to robił a wciąż żyję. Ja to mam wielkie szczęście. Hah! A na serio sam przyznał, że mnie wychował na porządnego i nie zdradzi mnie. Przynajmniej tak myślę.. w końcu to samo bagno co nie? ''John wspinał się, za nim w ślad poszła Joqline. '''Joqline: Ślisko.. John: '''W porządku akurat. Nagle przydzwoniło mu w twarz. '''John: '''Wow czuję.. się lekko.. '''Pedro: Nie spadaj.. Spadł prosto na niego. Pedro jedną ręką go chwycił. Pedro: Szlag by to.. Joqline dotatła na szczyt. Wzięła flagę i nagle ją wessało. Pedro: Mogłaś nam pomóc.. a nie zniknąć tak.. Starał się utrzymać. Derek, Georgia i Rouse stanęli przy planszy. Właśnie w połowie była Silvi, Vince oraz Lorenzo. '' '''Vince: '''A cóż się stało z tym w płaszczu? '''Silvi: '''Wpadł do dołka.. '''Lorenzo: '''Ahh i tak ubierał sie niemodnie. '''Silvi:' Ważne, że ktoś. Spojrzała na kolce. Silvi: '''Nam ułatwił zadanko.. Hehe.. '''Vince: A czyż to nie był ten uzbrojony społeczny wybryk? Silvi: Pedro? Ta.. raczej on.. Lorenzo: '''Pfff... '''Silvi: A tobie co? Lorenzo: 'Nic.. ''Na początku w tym czasie. 'Georgia: 'Świetnie.. wyprzedzili nas. 'Derek: '''Spokojnie. Bez pośpiechu. ''Wskoczył na pole. '''Derek: Dotrzemy w spokoju i bez oszustw. Georgia: 'Niby tak. '''Derek: '''Więc bez niepotrzebnych spin. ''Wystawił rękę. '''Derek: Wskakuj! Wskoczyła chwytając go za dłoń. Poślizgnęła się, ale ona ją złapał. Georgia: '''Wyjątkowo śliskie podłoże.. '''Derek: Mogli bardziej się postarać. Heh.. Ostawił ją i szli dalej. Do ścianki dotarła przedostatnia grupa. '' '''Silvi:' W końcu! Lorenzo: '''Chłopaki, czemu wy zwisacie jak te niemodne płaszcze w garderobie? '''Pedro: '''Haha.. złapcie lepiej Johna! Oszołomiony jest.. '''Silvi: '''Zróbcie. '''Vince: Oczywiście. Lorenzo: 'Jeśli trzeba.. oby lakier mi nie zszedł. ''Złapali się za ręce by złapać Johna. Pedro go wypuścił. Chłopaki schwytali go. '''Lorenzo: Mamy. Odłożyli spokojnie. Vince: 'Można ruszać czy? '''Silvi: '''Noel nam w dołek wpadł i raczej odpadnie. John chyba się nie przyda w takim stanie. '''John; '''Dam radę.. ''Podniósł się masując głowę. '''Pedro: Zostań lepiej! Chwycił za flagę na szczycie i wessało go. John: Może... wy lepiej poradzicie sobie. Silvi: 'Załatwimy to. ''Nieszczerze się uśmiechnęła. 'Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Wypada przegrać by wywalić kogoś z planu. Hahaha! ''Cała trójka zaczęła się wspinać. Dotarli na szczyt ścianki. Każdy chwycił flagę i wciągnęło ich do środka. 'John: '''Ciekawe co ze mną? ''Na miejscu pojawiła się Tori. 'Tori: '''Proste! Poobserwujesz zmagania innych z kolegą! ''Bucky przyniósł Noela z dołku. '' '''Noel: '''Szlak by to.. jak mogłem wpaść tam.. '''Tori: '''A to zagadka.. ''Na miejsce przybiegli właśnie Georgia, Derek i Rouse. 'Georgia: '''Udało się! Musimy się wspiąć! '''Tori: '''Technicznie.. ''Sprowadziła Rufus również się pojawił. '''Derek: '''Odnalazłeś Pamelę? '''Tori: Wsponajcie się wszyscy poza Rouse. Zdziwili się. '' '''Rouse:' Czemu beze mnie!? Tori: '''Wpadłaś do dołku a nie powinnaś? '''Rouse: Ale nie było takiej.. Zatkała jej usta. Tori: '''Ale ja prowadzę show! No już.. wy na górę do kolejnego zadania. '''Georgia: '''Nieuczciwe.. pff.. ''Zaczęli się wspinać ać weszli na górę. Wzięli flagi i wesało ich. '' '''Tori: '''Wsiadajcie! ''Przegrani wsiadali do wózka i pojechali z Tori na kolejne miejsce starć. '' '''Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): Prowadząca oszukuje i mnie nie lubi! Pewnie dlatego.. Nie zdałam jeszcze testu na łowczynię... Ale będę tropić ufoki i tak! <3 Ellen będzie pierwsza. Druga konkurencja 130px 130px Pozostali zawodnicy, którzy pomyśle przeszli rundę znaleźli się na ringu. Ostatni właśnie dolecieli. '' '''Marcus: '''W końcu jesteście. '''Rufus: '''Trochę nam zajęło. '''Ellen: '''Bez Rouse? '''Derek: '''Jakoś nas oszukała prowadząca i się jej pozbyła.. '''Vince: '''Zwiększa nasze szansę! Chwała jej. '''Joqline:' Martwi mnie jednak co z Johnem. P'edro:' A tam to twardy gostek i da radę. Joqline: '''No raczej.. nie bał się twojego strzału. '''Pedro: Heh.. Rozpaliły się światła na arenie. Zawodnicy byli lekko skołowani. Tori: 'Gratulacje! Dotarliście do drugiej rundy zmagać! Ci co odpadli będą was kibicować w trzech kolejnych zawodach które odbędą się w tej podziemnej części stadionu czy tam studio. ''Włączyła oklaski. '''Tori: W tej rundzie odpadną dwie osoby. Ale jak? Wcisnęła przycisk i pojawiło się osiem manekinów zwisających na sznurkach. Derek: '''Piniaty? '''Tori: Coś w tym guście. Wcisnęła drugi przycisk i spadły poduszki. Wszyscy zawodnicy z zdziwieniem spoglądali na prowadzącą. Pedro: Poduszki? Serio! Derek: Wypchane pawimi piórami. Georgia: 'Dokładnie odmiana żyjąca w okolicach Azji. '''Derek: '''A no fakt.. ''Wyciągnął jedno pióro. '''Derek: Zapomniałem o tym w klapnięciu. Silvi: Elegancja to zwycięstwa gwarancja! Tori: 'Kontynuując. Zadaniem jest jakby walka. Między sobą również. Cztery osoby muszą trafić zwisającego manekina. Pozostała dwójka może przeszkadzać przeciwnej drużynie. Zwycięzcy przejdą do trzeciej rundy. pozostali zasiądą obok tych co odpadli. Wszystko jasne? ''Zawodnicy pokiwali głowami. '''Tori: Więc zacznijcie poduszkowy boks! Uderzyła w gong. Cassie: '''Ja mogę iść tłuc jak co. '''Pedro: Ja na pewno idę do kolejnej. Lorenzo: Ja chcę również. Mój męski róż świetnie się zaprezentuje! Vince: Ja nie uznaję przemocy.. więc.. chyba wolę w makietę uderzać. Silvi: '''Ustalone! Wasza czwórka.. ja chętnie poprzeszkadzam im. '''Joqline: Już ustaliliście a nie daliście do słowa dojść.. Silvi: 'Będzie zabawa! Choć. ''Złapała i pobiegły naprzeciwko Stażystom. '''Georgia: '''Dajecie! '''Ellen: '''Was? '''Georgia: '''Ellen! Jesteś silna, będzie szybko. '''Ellen: '''Warum? '''Georgia: Szarpnęłaś chyba nim i poszło dobrze. Ellen: Znaczy.. Złapała Rufusa i rzuciła nim w kukłę. Kukła popieściła go prądem. Derek: 'Auć.. '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Od dzisiaj nienawidzę Niemiec.. Niemek.. wszystkiego co z tym krajem związane.. ''Przypalony spadł na ziemię. 'Georgia: '''Dobra.. przynajmniej przeszedł.. Marcus, teraz ty.. '''Marcus: '''Skoro trzeba zdrajcy. ''Ich spojrzenia nagle się rozproszyły. 'Ellen: '''Miotnę tobą! ''Złapała i rzuciła prosto w manekina. Poleciał niżej, ale rzucił poduszką prosto w niego. 'Marcus: '''Rufus i ja. Kto na.. ''Nagle oberwał ciosem od Silvi. '''Silvi: Poprzeszkadzamy wam! Joqline: Ja nie chce.. Silvi: 'Dajemy! ''Zaczęły się tłuc dając czas drużynie. 'Cassie: '''Ok! Skaczę! ''Wybiła się w górę uderzając w manekina poduszką Idealnie po wyskoku padła na ziemię unosząc głowę. Za nią leciały spalone pióra. Reszta drużyny jej klaskała. 'Vince: '''To było imponujące. '''Lorenzo: '''Też tak potrafię! ''Chciał wyskoczyć, ale się poślizgnął i upadł. 'Cassie: '''Trochę pracowałam nad tym. Była cheerleaderką i trochę to zajmuje. '''Lorenzo: '''No jasne.. '''Vince: '''Może wtedy... ''Zwyczajnie się zamachnął i rzucił poduszką która trafiła w manekina. 'Vince: '''Takie proste. ''Zabłysnął pomysłem. Wkurzony Lorenzo wstał. '''Lorenzo: Posłuchaj mnie! Vince: 'Huh? ''Nagle oberwał od niego z poduszki. '''Lorenzo: '''Przestań udawać pięknego i cudownego! Ja taki jestem! Ja i moja ochrowa apaszka! '''Vince: Na cóż ta siła? Pedro: 'Nie ma mowy! Nie ma sabotażu! ''Zaczął się z nim tłuc. Silvi i Joqline radziły sobie całkiem nieźle. '''Pamela: Poducha parrty! Uderzała się niewinnie z Joqline. Joqline: '''Fajna zabawa. '''Pamela: '''Co nie? '''Silvi: Nie ze mną! Z całej siły uderzała w Marcusa. Marcus: '''Odwal się ode mnie.. I tak nie przeszkodzisz. '''Silvi: Wiem, ale lubie się nad tobą znęcać. Marcus: '''Żebyć.. ''Chciał złapać, ale nagle dziewczyna zamachnęła się i walnęła mu w twarz. '' '''Silvi: W pyska i do zobaczyska! Salutowała na pożegnanie. '' '''Ellen: '''Ich wiem co zrobię! ''Złapała szybko za Pamelę i rzuciła prosto w manekina. Sama rzuciła poduszką z całej siły. Pamelę pokopał prąd. Pamela (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Miałam wizję! Jak normalnie kiedy kanały przełączałam szukając Disney Channel! Takie czarno białe kropeczki przed oczyma. To było Crazy! ''Spadła na ziemię. Silvi zrobiła podobnie rzucając poduszką. Z jej drużyny Pedro zdołał jakoś oswoić Lorenza. 'Pedro: '''I co teraz? ''Trzymał go w uścisku. 'Lorenzo: '''Pognieciesz mi kołnierzyk. '''Vince: '''Szybko.. ostatnia osoba. '''Lorenzo: '''Ostatnia powiadasz? ''Nogą kopnął poduszką którą upuścił w walce i kopnął ją prosto w manekina. Rozbrzmiał gong kończący starcie. '''Tori: '''Mamy więc zwycięzców! Georgia i Derek, wypadacie. '''Derek: '''Wporzo. Hehe.. Silniejsi z nas dadzą lepiej radę. '''Georgia: '''Liczymy na was. '''Ellen: '''Gut! Ist sehr gut! '''Tori: '''Joqline i Pedro, dla was też koniec. '''Pedro: '''Czemuś to zrobił!? '''Lorenzo: Nie jestem kiepski! Haha! Cassie: '''Wywaliłeś dobrego zawodnika! '''Lorenzo: '''Moja duma jest czasem ważniejsza! ''Wkurzony Pedro wykręcał mu głowę. '' '''Tori: Dobrze! Widzimy się za chwile w ekscytujących zawodach! Wracamy za chwilę. Reklama Lektor: W tym miejscu... Zbliżenie na opuszczony dom. Lektor: 'W nieznanym miejscu.... ''Pokazane zostają mroczne pustkowia... '''Lektor: Prowadzący Chris... Pojawił się obraz Chrisa z znakiem zapytania. '' '''Lektor:' Wielka nagroda! Pojawiłą się walizka z pół milionem dolarów. Lektor: Oraz szesnaścioro nowych zawodników! Przewijali się zawodnicy i kilka scenek z sezonu. Szalona impreza Niny, Wkurzonego Toma, Victor snujący jakieś oczywistości, Nawiedzoną Fionę i wiele więcej... Lektor: 'Oto... ''Pojawia się napis. Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata. '''Lektor: '''Sprawdź jakie tajemnice napotkają na odludziu... kto wygra? Kto przetrwa? Kto zdobędzie największy zaszczyt? Dowiecie się oglądając! Trzecia konkurencja 130px 130px ''Po krótkiej przerwie, zawodnicy zostali zaprowadzeni na trybuny. '' '''Tori: '''Już po przerwie? '''Bucky: Dawno. Tori: Nie zauważyłam. Więc, hejka w trzeciej konkurencji! Przenieśliśmy się ponownie, ale tym razem do studio obok, gdzie przeprowadzimy dwie ostatnie konkurencje! Bucky: Juhu! Tori: 'Więcej entuzjazmu! '''Bucky: '''Sorki.. ''Uniósł tym razem ręce. '''Bucky: HURRA! JUHU! Tori: Od razu lepiej! Tym razem kolejną konkurencją jest spadek! Bucky: 'UUU! '''Tori: '''Dokładnie! Będzie niebezpieczny czy zabawny? Co sądzi publiczność? ''Przegrani jak trusie, bez słowa przyglądali się zadaniu. '''Tori: '''Nie za wiele. Tego można było się spodziewać! Ale przejdźmy do skoczków. Pierwsza wystąpi drużyna Hałaśliwych Stażystów! A tej konkurencji liczy się ile osób skoczy, tyle przejdzie. '''Bucky: WOOOOW! Marcus: Zamkniesz się! Te twoje efekty dźwiękowe są marne... jak i komentowanie. Tori: Jeden z zawodników chce być zdyskwalifikowany! Chłopak tylko westchnął. Tori: Przestawiam skład. Marcus, Ellen, Pamela oraz Rufus! Które z nich wykona skok? Spójrzmy i oczekujmy. Marcus: Oczywiste.. wykonam skok dla dobra. Zaczął się wspinać na skocznię. Pamela: 'Też pohopsam! ''Przytuliła się do zdjęcia. '''Pamela: '''Dla Dżu-stin! '''Derek: To drzewiec! Pamela: Dżustin! Wspinała się w górę. Ellen: Du idziesz ze mną! Złapała Rufusa i wspinała się. Tori: 'O! Widać wszyscy skoczą.. ale zaraz!? ''Zbliżenie kamery na zapłakanego Rufusa. '''Tori: Ktoś jest mięczakiem! Bucky: '''Słabo. Pójdzie kiepsko.. '''Tori: '''Wystarczy skoczyć. Zobaczmy. Wszyscy właśnie są na szczycie. '''Marcus: Skaczę pierwszy. Zbliżył się do podestu, spoglądając w dół. Nie wyglądało tak tragicznie. Marcus: Eh.. Zamknął oczy i skoczył w dół. Leciał, aż przywalił w kałużę błota. Tori: I zrobił to! Ale zaraz! Zbliżenie na Pamelę. Tori: 'Woho! ''Skoczyłą wprost na niego w błoto. 'Tori: '''Mamy drugą! Została dwójka. '''Ellen: '''Gotowy?? ''Postawiła go w końcu. 'Rufus: '''Gotowy.. ''Westchnął głęboko i popchnął Ellen. '''Rufus: Na to! Zepchnął ją w dół. Spadała krzycząc aż uderzył w błoto. '' '''Tori:' Nie wiem co krzyczała, ale puścili cenzurę.. Bucky: Chyba klnęła po niemiecku. Tori: 'No trudno.. Rufus zdaje się wycofał i mamy przewagę po stronie Aktorów! Ale czy na długo? ''Pojawiła się kolejna grupa. 'Tori: '''Własnie przybyli! Oto Przebojowi Aktorzy i ich skład! Silvi, Cassie, Lorenzo i Vince? Huh.. myślałam ,że silniejszych dopuszczą, ale trudno. Zobaczmy więc! '''Lorenzo: '''Nie-e.. nie ma mowy! ''Machał rękami. '''Lorenzo: Nie ubrudzę się! Nie ma mowy! Cassie: 'Bez przesady! Specjalnie Pedra nie dopuściłeś! '''Vince: '''Powinien być za ciebie. '''Silvi: '''Właściwie to sądziłam.. ''Nagle wzdrygnęła ręką. 'Silvi: '''Nieważne.. ja też jakoś nie mam zamiaru iść i w ogóle jest pomysł. ''Zaczęła szeptać każdemu. '''Cassie: '''Wiesz... to naprawdę dobry pomysł! '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Zbyt dobry... i podejrzliwy.. '''Vince: '''Zgoda! '''Tori: Drużyna w końcu wzięła się w garść. Zauważyła jak Cassie oraz Vince wchodzą na skocznię. Tori: 'OO! Jednak w końcu ruszyli, ale zaraz? ''Zauważyła jak Lorenzo również się wspiął. '' ''Cassie właśnie skoczyła przymuszona w błoto. '''Vince: '''CO ty tutaj robisz!? '''Lorenzo: Nie dam się! Rzucił się i oboje spadli. Silvi umyła ręce i zrezygnowała z skakania. Tori: I znamy składy! Witamy się więc podczas ostatniej konkurencji. Czwarta konkurencja 130px 130px Tori: Czas na ostatnią finałową konkurencję! Rouse: Dalej! Dacie radę! Georgia: Możemy wygrać.. możemy! Derek: Wygramy! Drużyna zaczęła wiwatować z widownie. Pedro: Lorenza! Postaraj się albo pożegnamy się z show. Lorenzo: '''Ty nie będziesz mi groził! '''Silvi: Ja ci pogrożę jak to schrzanisz! Cassie: 'Dobra ludzie.. a właśnie.. ''Machnęła ręką do Tori. '''Cassie: '''Zetrzemy to z siebie? '''Tori: Po wyzwaniu w ekstremalnych prasowaniu! Cała trójka wskakuje na deski. Na nich stoi żelazko oraz deska do prasowania. Cassie: '''Myślałam, że to żart miał być a na serio mówiłaś... '''Tori: '''No pewnie, że serio! Na własne deski wchodzicie i albo zdążycie wyprasować całe pranie, albo aż wszyscy wypadną z deski. '''Marcus: '''Brzmi.. prosto.. '''Ellen: Wirklich! Das ist zadanie? Pamela; 'Łiii! ''Bez powodu klaskała. '''Pamela: Coś nie tak? Marcus: Nieważne... Ubłoceni wbili na swoje deski. Bucky lekko ich odepchnął na środek zbiornika. '' '''Cassie: '''To będzie łatwe. ''Dla szpanu zakręciła żelazkiem. Cassie: 'Dla kogoś kto zna się na ubraniach! '''Lorenzo: '''Ja się lepiej znam.. ''Zaczął się szarpać. '''Silvi: No co za kretyn... Tori: 'Zaczynajcie! ''Włączyła przycisk a w basenikach zaczęło falować. '''Ellen: Dast ist fajne! Trzymała się twardo deski. Marcus jakoś dawłą radę z lekkim poślizgiem. Pamela:'AA! ''Ona od razu wypadła przy pierwszej fali. '''Tori (W pokoju zwierzeń) Nawet nie włączyłam pierwszego stopnia fal.. Marcus: Podrzucaj.. Miotała w niego ubraniami. Ellen: '''Muaha! '''Cassie: Co ona? Dalej się szarpał. Vince: Zostaw! Próbował powstrzymać, ale wciąż się upierał. Lorenzo: 'Nie! Ja! ''Wkurzony poślizgnął się zrzucając deskę. '''Cassie: '''Ty.. '''Tori: Większe fale! Od razu przestawiła na piątkę i miotło wszystkimi. Wielka fala zmyła wszystkich poza baseniki. Każdego poza Ellen i Marcusem. Ellen: Ja! Ich wygrałam! Marcus: '''Tsa.. '''Cassie: '''Oww.. '''Tori: Znamy więc zwycięzców! Wrzaskliwi Stażyści wygrywają! Derek: 'Nasza drużyn.. ''Nagle go zatkali. '''Georgia: '''Niech myśli swoje lepiej. '''Tori: W nagrodę dzisiaj będziecie tylko nietykalni! Nie mam dla was nagród co odcinek. Drużyna smutnie westchnęła. Tori: 'Powitajcie również nowego kolegę! Czeka na was w szatni. Aktorzy, was widzę na eliminacjach za dwie godziny. ''Wszyscy powoli zaczęli się rozchodzić. '' Szatnia 130px ''Pierwsza drużyna miała iść do szatni, gdzie czekał na nich ich nowy nabytek. 'Hernando: '''Siema ziomki! '''Derek: '''Oficjalnie witamy cię w drużynie Hernando. '''Hernando: '''Zluzuj portki! Nie potrzeba mi tych oficjalnych ról. ''Zalotnie mrugnął do Pameli i Georgi. '''Hernando: '''To co panie? Czas na bonsy! '''Georgia: A w życiu.. Wstała z ławki i poszła sobie. Pamela: 'Co to bonsy? '''Hernando: '''Disco lala! ''Wstał i zakręcił się tak, że walnął w szafki. 'Hernando: '''To jest cool! '''Pamela: '''To jest fujj.. ''Zniesmaczona wstała i uciekła. '''Marcus: Powiedzcie.. dlaczego akurat teraz wygraliśmy co! Rufus: Są pozytywy? Marcus: Zaskocz mnie… Rufus: Nie będę w końcu ogórkiem tej drużyny! Marcus: A jednak nie zaskoczyłeś. Wkurzony Rufus wykradł mu niepodejrzanie coś z kieszeni. '' '''Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Drużyna od razu zrobi się bardziej urocza.. Taaa.. '''Hernando (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Hah! Wróciłem! Boję się i cieszę.. no może bardziej cieszę! Bo nie ma Ember! Przed ceremonią, przy studio 130px ''Drużyna zbliżała się na eliminacje. Silvi specjalnie zaprosiła wcześniej wszystkich poza Cassie, Noelem oraz Lorenzem. Silvi: '''To oczywiste. '''Pedro: Jak słońce. Silvi: '''Nasza piątką zagłosuje na Lorenza! '''Vince: '''Zgadzam się! Za brutalnie się zachował. '''Silvi: Niewątpliwie. Prowokować bójkę o takie coś? Pachnęła śmiechem. Silvi: Naprawdę.. Pedro: Dobra, dobra już się tak nie troszcz o mnie. Niezaproszona trójka, nie wiedząc o wcześniejszym zebraniu przyszli na miejsce. Lorenzo: Elegancko spóźniłem się? Vince: 'Po prostu wcześniej przybyliśmy. ''Zaczęli wchodzić do środka. 'Cassie: '''Joqline? ''Zatrzymała ją na chwilę. '''Cassie: Przepraszam.. mówiłaś, że chciałaś pogadać. Joqline: 'Mówiłam.. ''Zrobiło się jej smutno na twarzy. '''Joqline: Ale nie chciałaś się odezwać. Cassie: '''Przepraszam, jutro pogadam z tobą ok.? '''Joqline: Oka.. Uśmiechnięta weszła do środka. Cassie: Będzie dobrze. Zagłosujemy na tego kto nam podstawia nogę. Lorenza. Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): Może wyjaśni mi to prosto w twarz. Zawiodę się jak tak nie będzie. Poczekam zobaczę. Ceremonia 130px Tori: Zawodnicy! Co w takich niehumorkach? Wszyscy jacyś fochnięci siedzieli w siedzeniach. Tori: 'Świetna atmosfera pracy.. ''Westchnęła zawiedziona. 'Tori: '''Zacznijcie od razu głosowanie, chociaż.. ''Zastanowiła się. 'Tori: '''Szybciej minie! Więc jest dobrze! ''Zawodnicy chwycili za palmtopy i zaczeli głosować. Maszyna wypluła kartkę z wynikami, która poszybowała do Tori. '''Tori: Ale fajne usprawnienie! Hehe.. no.. Otworzyła kartkę sprawdzając wyniki. Tori: Bezpieczne na pewno są... wszystkie panie! Rzuca popcorn dla każdej pani. Silvi: '''Chociaż raz.. '''Cassie: '''Wyjątkowo połączyło nas.. '''Silvi: Może na dłużej. Uśmiechnęła się wrednie do niej. Cassie przymrużyła oczy. Joqline: Ehh.. Tori: 'Noel , Pedro oraz John też są bezpieczni! ''Rzuciła im popcorny. '' ''Vince i Lorenzo spojrzeli z zawiścią w swoje strony. '''Tori: Ostatni popcorn dostaje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... Vince! Lorenzo, jesteś wyoutowany! Lorenzo: '''Pff oni się nie znają! '''Tori: '''Cała drużyna? '''Lorenzo: '''Jak cała! '''Joqline: '''Przykro mi.. '''Noel: A mnie w sumie nie.. Silvi: 'Żegnaj! '''Vince: '''Pomyślnej drogi mój kochany! ''Posłał mu buziaka na co wszyscy dziwnie się spojrzeli. 'Lorenzo: '''Hah! ''Zarzucił szalikiem. '''Lorenzo: Nigdy nie docenialiśmie mnie i mojej ochry! Dumnym krokiem szedł do limuzyny. Lorenzo: '''Wolę być w limuzynie niż na zadupiu z wami. ''Chciał wsiąć, ale nieotworzył drzwi. Przydzwionił w nie i wszyscy sie roześmiali. Z wdziękiem się otrzepał i wszedł, odjeżdzając. '' '''Tori: Kolejna ofiara losu wypadła! I jedna dołączyła... U.. chyba nikt więc nie odpadł teoretycznie! Więc co czeka nas w next odcineczku? Co będzie z tą drużyną? I czy w końcu będzie coś ciekawego? To wkrótcce wNowych na Planie! Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki